


Caring For A Little Cow

by Lonesome_Town



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Boys In Love, Costumes, Cows, Cute, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonesome_Town/pseuds/Lonesome_Town
Summary: “Remember Bokuto-san, cows don’t talk.”Basically just a story based off a tiktok I saw of Bokuto in a cow costume, which won’t ever leave my mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Caring For A Little Cow

**Author's Note:**

> the tiktok is from @/jelitadraws- IT WONT EVER LEAVE MY MIND
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZScGvWsX/
> 
> Go give it some love <3

“Akaashi, after an owl obviously, what’s your favourite animal?” Bokuto asked with innocent curiosity, staring at his lover, waiting for an answer. It’s not odd for him to ask such questions, his whole purpose being to know more about Akaashi more than he knew himself. He was in love, and he wanted his mind and heart all filled up with little pieces of useless information about his boyfriend. If Bokuto was someone’s boyfriend, he would be the best one to ever exist. 

“Bokuto-san, if I had to choose, my second favourite animal is a cow.” Akaashi, said with no real emotion, sat in an armchair opposite him, too engrossed in a book he was reading prior. He was used to such questions every now and then, although nothing ever came from it. Sure Bokuto could tell which ice cream flavour he’d order before he could even speak, or even choose which film genre to put on, but besides the little facts, Akaashi could not think of why he would need to know this.

However, he would always entertain his boyfriend, and would answer truthfully, as he knew that Bokuto seemed to care a lot about the little things in a relationship. “A cow? That’s rather odd, I always pegged you for something smaller like a mouse, or or maybe a little rabbit.” Bokuto started to ramble on about animals, while Akaashi went straight back to his book. Not before glancing at his boyfriend from across the living room, admiring his beautiful face, and how animated he is when he was talking. 

Even while reading, Akaashi could not understand why a second favourite animal would ever be important. He pondered, looking one again at his boyfriend, who was now lying on his stomach along the sofa. His muscular body and his height, now made him too big to surely fit comfortable on it, but alas Bokuto would squeeze as tight as he could, just enough to lie down and relax. It was the first question to be asked about second favourites, as not once had Bokuto said anything about say second favourite colour or second favourite hoodie that he owned. A weird question, but alas Akaashi thought he was looking too deep into it, and left the topic alone. He loved Bokuto and would deal with any weird question to be thrown at him. 

—————————————————————————————

A week had passed since the animal question had been asked, and Akaashi was coming home from an English lecture, body achey and head about to combust. He had messaged Bokuto prior, wanting to make sure that they were having a home-made dinner, and that if he wanted him to pick anything up on the way home. However, Bokuto instead replied that he had bought beef early on and he couldn’t wait for Akaashi to try it. Thinking nothing if the statement, he replied with a short yes, and carried on walking home.

Walking up the stairs to their apartment, was the bane of Akaashi’s existence. He had wanted to move out purely because the complex didn’t have a lift, but Bokuto loved their little home, which convinced Akaashi from moving any time soon.

Placing the key in the lock and turning, he walked into their apartment, expecting the smell of cooked beef to capture him. Except there was no smell, in fact there was nothing even cooking in the over. The kitchen lights weren’t even on. Akaashi definitely knew Bokuto was home, so where was he.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bedroom door slightly opened, a yellow light spilling into the hall. Akaashi made his way over to the room, not before taking his coat and shoes off, please he wasn’t an animal. Once standing in front of the door, he heard a noise of frustration. A noise he knew was owned by Bokuto. Sensing his boyfriend was struggling, he opened the door and entered. 

Now there was a lot of things Akaashi was expecting to see. Bokuto maybe struggling with his pyjamas (he had done it before many times), or maybe he had broken something and was trying to fix it before Akaashi noticed (had also happened many times). 

What he was not expecting, was to see his boyfriend stood, in what seemed to be a cow costume. Thigh highs socks with cow print, wrapped around his thick thighs, nearly splitting due to the strain of muscle against them. Akaashi’s eyes raked higher, to see a pair of ripped, denim booty shorts, his ass now looking even more delicious than it did before. Akaashi swore he was drooling, his tongue already glazing over his bottom lip. Around his pecs, was what seemed like a cow print bralette, barely big enough to just cover his nipples. He could see the outline of something underneath them, but instead focused his attention upon his boyfriends head. A cow headband, with horns and everything adorning his hair. He looked delectable, and he finally turned to look at Akaashi, realising he was there. 

“A-Akaashi, you’re back.” an adorable blush placed itself along Bokuto’s cheeks, clearly noting how embarrassed he was in his get up. “Welcome home, and err surprise” he let out a flustered giggle, avoiding all eye contact with Akaashi, too overwhelmed of how his boyfriend was already home, and staring at him like he was about to be scavenged upon. 

Staring at his boyfriend, Akaashi noticed the lack of eye contact since he saw him, and had had enough. Walking towards Bokuto, he gripped his chin, dragging it down. Teal eyes connected with pools of yellow. “I’m home Bokuto-san” it was a statement filled with love, lust and everything else Akaashi felt at that very moment. His boyfriend looked like sex on legs, and he couldn’t understand why Bokuto was so shy. He stared intently at his boyfriend, focusing just on him, and the latter did the same, a small whimper escaping from him.

Then it hit him. The beef. Dinner that Bokuto had supposedly planned. Bokuto was the beef. Bokuto was dinner. Akaashi let out a low growl, and leaned into his lover’s ear. “Bokuto, I’m going to eat you now.” he said with impure intentions, “Is that okay?”.

He had never seen Bokuto’s head nod so quickly. Akaashi sat straight up on the bed, body resting against the head board, when he beckoned his boyfriend over. He gently placed him on his lap, the warmth radiating off Bokuto instantly making him feel at ease. Leaning forward, he placed his head on his lover’s shoulder, inhaling. He smelled of their shared body wash, and just everything Bokuto-san. 

“Am I not heavy?” The question had caught Akaashi off guard, and suddenly he was lifting his head of Bokuto’s shoulder and once again staring at him, both sets of eyes looking at one another. “Don’t ever ask that again Bokuto-san. You’re perfect and nowhere near heavy in any way.” He said with all honesty behind it, and that’s all it took for Bokuto to sigh and lean forward, until their foreheads were touching. 

Akaashi loved him. He was going to give Bokuto anything he ever wanted, and right now it was clear as day what his boyfriend desired. The hard on straining against the shorts, which looked every uncomfortable. Akaashi couldn’t say anything however, as he was matching with his cock aching painfully, and wanting to release. But he had a job to do, and that was to eat up the little cow in front of him. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, and took initiative, pressing a quick peck across his lips. Both their lips were chapped, but they didn’t care. They were engrossed with eachother, and no little thing like chapped lips could push them apart. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist, while Bokuto had his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and kissed him. Yet it was no peck, this kiss had passion behind it. Desperation. Desperation to be eaten or to eat, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were finally kissing. 

Akaashi swiped his tongue against Bokuto’s lower lip, and with no hesitation he opened his mouth. The boy on the bottom swooped in, colliding his tongue with the other’s dominating the kiss, just like he had always done. How he had always kissed Bokuto ever since he was in high school. After class. After a volleyball match, no matter if they won or lost. Meeting up at 2am. They kissed and kissed, no matter where because they wanted each other and they never wanted to let go.

Small whimpers left Bokuto’s mouth, an overwhelming feeling of joy taking over him. God how he missed Akaashi’s kisses, even if he was gone for a few hours since the last one. He never ever wanted to stop kissing him. It was his life’s purpose to kiss the boy till the grew old, till they were ready to go. 

Akaashi started kissing down Bokuto’s jaw, going down till he hit his neck, and started to leave bruises there. Bokuto was moaning in full, grinding his strained crotch against his lovers, frantic in his search for release. Leaving his neck, Akaashi’s hands slowly made their way around his lover’s back, grabbing at the latch of the bralette.

He had thought that all the surprises had revealed themselves for the night, but alas he was wrong. Working Bokuto out of the bra, left his mouth agape. On each nub, a silver barbell was there, shining from the bedroom light being reflected off it. Akaashi was speechless, no words or even thoughts forming from the sight of his boyfriend in front of him. 

“Do you like them?” Bokuto asked so innocently and with such a shy aura, Akaashi couldn’t help but let out a deep groan, “Like them Bokuto-san? God I love them.” Akaashi couldn’t peel his eyes off his boyfriends tits. “When did you ever have these?” curiosity captured the question, with a lip bite too. “I had them done at the start of our first year in the apartment, but you never knew cause of how tired you were,” Bokuto was shy, placing his hands against his chest, “I didn’t wanna wake you every time you fell asleep, you slept so peacefully that I felt mean if I woke you up.” Akaashi listened with his full concentration.

“But I lost the barbells a couple of months ago when I took them out and misplaced them,” he said with a childish whine, “Until I found them two days ago. I put them in with difficulty but I did it, and now you keep staring at them.” Bokuto pouted, obviously insecure by Akaashi’s staring. Instead of saying anything, to ease his boyfriend’s insecure frame, he immediately pinched the left nipple. Bokuto let out a loud moan, full of surprise. “W-what are you doing Akaashi?” he tried to say between his lover’s nimble fingers, rubbing the sensitive nub. “Showing you how much I love them. How much i love you.” he said with such care, Bokuto swooned. 

Akaashi latched his lips upon the neglected nipple, an even louder whine leaking from his boyfriend’s lips. His tongue swivelled around the sensitive area, making sure to bite it to push his lover to the edge. Bokuto was grinding again, even harder than before, doing anything he can to get some form of pleasure on his hard dick. “P-please ‘Kaashi, touch m-me.” he said with desperation. Akaashi looked up from where he was devouring his right tit, “I am touching you. God your tits are huge Bokuto-san,” he grabbed the pair and squeezed, lust pulling him in to do it again, “They’re so big and so beautiful, I cant stop wanting to sit here and tease them, wondering if you could cum just from your nipples being touched.” 

Bokuto’s face was bright red, his headband slipping from avoiding eye contact. Akaashi grabbed it and placed it gently back in position whilst his hand grabbed Bokuto’s cheek. “Don’t worry baby, teasing is for another time. I still need to eat you, don’t I?” His lover looked up at him, relief in his eyes, until he saw the look in Akaashi’s. Bokuto never realised what being eaten truly meant.

Akaashi took his lover off his lap and placed him on his stomach, ass up in the air, booty shorts in all their glory. He grabbed a handful of it, and just like the tits’ squeezed it as hard as he could. Bokuto once again let out a loud moan, clearly wanting more. Who was Akaashi to ignore him. 

Unbuttoning the shorts, he yanked them down to reveal a cow print thong, barely covering anything of his boyfriends delicious ass. Akaashi once again drooled, his lover was just too hot, and no one could ever compete. Taking the shorts completely off, Akaashi moved the thong off Bokuto’s hole and held it out the way. “God Bokuto-san, your hole is so pink and pretty, it looks as tasty as the rest of you.” Before he could reply, a huge whine ripped itself out of Bokuto, after his boyfriend licked a long stripe along his hole.

He repeatedly licked it like a lollipop, leaving Bokuto a panting mess, until finally he breached the rim with his tongue, and slipped it inside. Bokuto jolted forward, Akaashi’s long tongue heating up his insides. Whine after whine left his mouth, his cock was running against the mattress trying to get an friction it could. Akaashi was eating him out like he was starving, using his tongue and mouth to leave Bokuto breathless and teary eyed. 

“Puh-please ‘Kaashi, I need more. Please give me more.” Bokuto was begging, and who was Akaashi to be horrible to his boyfriend after he had prepared this for him. He stood and left Bokuto to enter their bedside table, and grabbed the lube. Akaashi lathered up his fingers in the cold gel, and entered one of his long digits, going as deep as he could. Bokuto mewled and jumped forward, face going into his pillow. “S-so good ‘Kaashi’ p-please give me more, I can take it.” He was rocking back on the single digit, clearly wanting another. Akaashi entered his middle finger, but stopped moving to state an important fact for his lover before he took him apart, piece by piece.

“Remember Bokuto-san, cows don’t talk.” 

Bokuto nodded and in replied let out the cutest thing Akaashi had ever heard. “M-moo” with a few whimpers straight after. Akaashi nearly bursted right there, but kept himself together. He finally entered the third finger, and continued fucking Bokuto’s hole, until he found his prostate. Moans were filling the room, while Bokuto’s cock had an angry red tip, and was leaking precum everytime Akaashi would drag his fingers in and out.

“I-I’m ready ‘Shi, I’m ready for your cock, so please fuck me.” Bokuto had tears staining his cheeks, embarrassed from the statement but also too hard to let it go. Akaashi removed his fingers, and wiped them on the duvet. He’d have to do washing after anyway. 

He went to grab a condom from the nightstand, until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Akaashi looked at Bokuto, when he said “Can we not do it raw,” he pouted “I want you to fill me up”. Akaashi immediately closed the draw, and flipped Bokuto onto his back. He pressed a peck against his lips, red from where he had bitten back his moans. 

Akaashi grabbed his cock, and pressed it against Bokuto’s rim, pushing in inch by inch. Once he bottoms out, both let out a moan, filled with want. Akaashi slowly pushed in and out, leaving his boyfriend whining everytime he left his hole empty.

“A-akaashi, quicker puh-please.” Bokuto begged with desperation for some release. Listening to his boyfriend, Akaashi slammed his dick into his lovers hole, directly hitting his prostate. “Remember Bokuto-san, little cows don’t talk.” He said while grunting from pleasure.

Bokuto’s whole body was feeling his boyfriends dick, tits repeatedly bouncing up and down, and his ass jiggling everytime Akaashi’s groin slapped against it. He leaned his head down, giving into temptation, and once again latched onto one of Bokuto’s pierced nipples, biting it. 

A scream ripped out of Bokuto, both his prostate and nipples being repeated abused by his boyfriend and his skilled body. Beads of precum once again left his dick, signs of being close to coming. It was clear that Akaashi was close too, his pace still brutal but clumsy. 

“Bokuto-san, are you gonna cum soon?” he asked while still trying to catch his own release, Bokuto nodding at him, the only words falling out his mouth being either stuttered moos or moans that are so loud, they’ll probably wake the neighbours.

Akaashi gave Bokuto a kiss, before saying “My little cow, so perfect and beautiful for me,” He kissed him again, “Cum with me Bokuto-san, cum with me baby.” And Bokuto was tipped over the edge, cum spurting over his and Akaashi’s stomachs.

From his prostate being hit again and again, his nipples being tweaked with such mean fingers, or just his boyfriends voice, Bokuto couldn’t tell you which one made him see starts, but he was there. He felt Akaashi empty inside him and smiled a small grin. 

His body was achey and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he soon felt a cold washcloth rubbing his stomach, the stickiness no longer there. Akaashi left to put the wash cloth back, but soon slipped into bed besides Bokuto. 

“Are you okay baby?” Akaashi was staring at his boyfriend, smiling slightly at the sight of him. He’d look like he’d just been fucked, bruises over his neck and his hair all mismatched. Akaashi thought he looked the best like that. 

Bokuto slowly moved to cuddle Akaashi’s side, like a koala latching onto a tree. “I’m fine, just sleepy.” He said with a cute yawn. His lover pulled him closer, and stroked his hair. “Did you like your surprise?” He looked at Akaashi’s perfect eyes, and all he saw was love. “I loved it Bokuto-san. I love you. So so much.” he pressed small pecks all over Bokuto’s face till he was a giggling mess and Akaashi was the same. 

After they calmed down, with their breathing going back to normal, they both closed their eyes, and started drifting off until Bokuto said “I should do this more often.” and conked out soon after. Akaashi just payed there thinking of the whole night, and smiled contently.

He fell asleep wondering what question Bokuto would ask next, and also how he’d be surprised, because well he wouldn’t mind if it was like the cow incident. Akaashi also wondered what Bokuto would’ve done if he said an animal like a shark, but that’s a whole new area he did not need the answer to.


End file.
